


Three Surprises

by OrChan12



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, My First Smut, Smuff, aomine didn't even try, but if 50 shades got published then my fic can be published too!, married aoriko, shameless fluff, so i got a little insecure posting it, we all need aoriko in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrChan12/pseuds/OrChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riko wasn't his type, and yet she was the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the smut is more fluffy (I'm not really into hardcore smut) and it's kinda short, but it's still a sex scene. AoRiko sex scene. 
> 
> I like this pairing though it's a crack!ship (Come on, the guy who loved big boobs and the flat girl? How come it's unpopular?). Cheers for another ship I like with two characters who never spoke to one another!
> 
> Dedicated for Nat-chan :)

Love is a funny thing. If you asked Daiki, he would date a woman whose breast size was at least double D. He would laugh if you suggested a flat woman with B cup. That's why everyone, at first, were surprised that his future wife wasn't a busty woman.   
  
He signed to a dating sight online as a dare. Riko, apparntely, was forced to open a profile as a joke by one of her friends. Neither of them knew they were coresponding with each other, but they liked talking to one another. After a short period, Daiki wanted to meet that misterious girl, whom he believed was the one.   
  
Daiki loved large breasted women, but there was one thing he couldn't deny- she was indeed cute. Maybe she was only B size, but everything else about her was small. She was even shorter than his childhood friend, Momoi, and her brown hair was short too. She had beautiful big brown eye. She wasn't his type, but she was adorable.   
  
They were surprised to see each other, but they still went on that date. They got along, got drunk a little bit, went to Daiki's place afterwards and few monthes later, he popped the question. He didn't need to wait. He already knew she was the one. He was ready to face her father- though he prefered to face a dragon rather than Aida Kagetora, the kind that flies and breathes fire, with a pancil as his weapon.   
  
As he watched her walking to the alter, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was in a white dress. She wasn't the most feminine, but when she wanted to, she sure could pull it off. Her veil hid her her hair, who grew slightly longer. Her dress had a small clevege, the type that fitted her small breasts.  
  
She stood in front of him and he uncovered her face. She put on some make up on her face, like she started doing after they started to go out. They exchanged their vows and rings. "And now you may kiss your bride."  
  
  
Daiki waited for Riko to get ready, too excited to sit clamly. While she was in the bathroom, he took off his clothes, keeping his underwear on. He couldn't do all the striping himself. It was an activity for two poeple, not one.  
  
Riko opened the door and revealed herself, wearing nothing but white laced underwear and a matching bra. She leaned on the door frame, giving Daiki time to admite the view. "What do you think?"  
  
Daiki whistled. "Damn, girl, you look fine."   
  
She blushed, but still approached to him. She sat on his lap, her lags surround him. He kissed her, hot and passionatly. He wasn't patient enough for a sweet foreplay. He wanted her now. They made out and he felt his underwear tighting in a certain area. Thats right, they were about to fuck, not kissing.   
  
Daiki got up, holding Riko who was still put her legs around him. She clearly liked it, he could judge it from the smile on her face. He turned around and put them both in bed. His right hand went into her underwear and he felt she was ready as him, his left hand grabbing one of her breasts. He took off her underwear and decided to use his mouth instead of his finger.   
  
He licked the wet area slowly. He heard her moaning, begging to go faster. Instead of submiting to her will, he moved his tounge in a way that was more teasing. Before she could reach an orgasm, he stopped. "Don't stop," she muttered.   
  
"Be patient, my darling," he said. He moved to kiss her flat belly and up until he reached her bra. He took it off, revealing her small perky breast. Everytime Daiki stared at  Riko's chest he was surprised to find out how erotic it was. They were shaped perfectly. They looked ready for him to touch them. Every time he touched her, his hand could grab one fully.   
  
He cuffed one her breast in one hand and licked the others nipple. His wife moaned and her voice turned him on, keeping him going. He didn't notice his was still in his underwear until his wife tried to take them off with the help of her toes since her hands couldn't reach. Needless to say, he already knew what she wanted.  
  
"Stop playing around," Riko commended.   
  
Daiki grinned. "As you wish."  
  
Daiki wasted no time, and went in. He moved back and forth, Riko moaning with pleasure underneath him. He moved faster, Riko's hands hugging him. Her grip tightened and he learned that is was her way of saying she was about to reach an orgasm. It was a great timing, since he was about to reach his limit too.   
  
They moved faster, both of them sweating. They screamed louder and louder. Riko's nails dug onto his skin, but he didn't mind, he kept going. Riko let out one last scream before she dropped breathless on the bed. Daiki tried to catch his breath and, looking down, noticed he could still get going though he reached his climax. He wasn't surprised though- they usually had three or four rounds a night.   
  
This time Riko got up to a sitting position. She ordered him to sit down and positioned herself on top of him, just like she did at the beginning. "Ready for another ride?"  
  
  
Daiki and Riko spent two weeks at the honeymoon, enjoying each other. They made love, sometimes it was sweet and sometimes they dared to spice things up. When they got back, both were drowning with work, they barely spent time together.   
  
It had been about two months since their honeymoon. Everything between them was perfect, even their jobs. Daiki worked as a police officer and Riko ran her father's gym. However, he started getting worried about his wife. On his way home, he stopped buying flowers. Riko didn't go to work today, she woke up sick and too tired. Lately she wasn't much in the mood.   
  
He got home, Riko was in the kitchen, making dinner. Daiki thanked his friend Momoi for being such a terrible cook, it made made him used to the awful taste of his wife's cooking. "I'm home," he announced.   
  
Riko smiled at him, "welcome home". Riko greeted him wearing an apron above tight black shirt and loose grey pants, her hair tide in a pony tail. She noticed the flowers and declared, "They are beautiful, Daiki!"  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," he leaned forward to give her a kiss. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now?"  
  
"I was feeling unwell this morning, but now I'm fine," she explained. "I went to the doctor earlier. She should call me later and tell me the results. Besides, who would make dinner?"  
  
Daiki could list 728192073 names, but he didn't say it out loud. "Let's bother Kagami next time."   
  
"I'm not going to bother Kagami-kun when I can cook for you."  
  
She wasn't going to make it easy for him. There was one way he could think of to skip dinner. "You know, I've been hungry all day." He lift her, a little surprised scream came out from her. "Hungry for you."   
  
He put her on the kitchen counter and started kissing her before she could ask about dinner. He was still wearing his police officer uniform, and he knew it turned her on. She played along. They made out and Daiki took off her apron and then her shirt. Daiki touched her breast and could help but being pleased. Her breast grew bigger since the honeymoon, maybe because the ocean did her good.   
  
Overall, she gained more body weight and it made her even sexier. She was full and more round. If he knew this was the result of marriage, he would have proposed long time ago.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang and Riko pushed Daiki away, not with a great force. "Let it go to the voice mail."  
  
"I can't, what if it's my doctor?"  
  
"So what? You're not dying!"  
  
She stood up, wore her shirt and answered the phone. She went aside to talk with whom appeared to be her doctor after all. Meanwhile, Daiki looked at the food, trying to estimate the damage. It didn't smell funny, but it looked like crap. He already mentally prepared himself for morning sickness along side his wife.   
  
Riko dropped the phone in her hand and started running. Not given any explenation for the sudden reaction, Daiki followed her. He found her in the bathroom, staring at a box of tampons.  
  
"Daiki?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.  
  
"When did I buy this?"  
  
Daiki truly couldn't remember. He wasn't the one using them any way. "I have no idea."  
  
"At our honeymoon," she answered. "I didn't open this box since our honeymoon."  
  
"So..." Daiki had no idea there this was going to.   
  
"I'm pregnant," she announced.   
  
"With a baby?!" he paniced.  
  
"Of course with a baby," she threw the box at him. "What did you think it was? A basketball?!"  
  
Daiki thought about his wife's sudden changes. She was more round and glowing. She had bigger breasts. Did he have only nine months to enjoy it?   
  
"Let's eat dinner," he suggested, "on me."  
  
"Why? I cooked-"  
  
"Because we are celebrating!" Him eating Riko's cooking was one thing, but there was no way he would let his child suffer.  
  
  
They were at the doctor's office. There were many pictures of the female body hanged on the walls, mostly of her uterus. It was more disturbing than sexy. He expected to see a model of a vagina somewhere in the office, but it probably was for the doctor's eyes only.  
  
Riko was lying on the bed, Daiki beside her, holding her hand. The doctor put on some sort of gel on Riko's exposed belly, warning her it would be cold. She flinched, but got used to it quickly. Daiki focused on the small screen showing the inside of his wife's womb. There were white spots that Daiki couldn't figure out their shape.   
  
"What the hell are those?" he asked.   
  
"Those are your children," commended the doctor.   
  
"Children?!" Riko repeated in shock. "As... more than one?"   
  
"Yes," the docter said indifferently. "This the first... and here is the second..."  
  
"I can't believe it," he murmured. "I didn't even try."  
  
Riko hit his head. "That's seriously not the time- How can we bacome parents?! We just recently started our jobs, we are still saving for an apartment, we are too young..."   
  
Daiki cut her off. "When it comes to money, don't worry. We will have a little hard time, but we will manage. Don't forget I have rich friends, I'll make sure they bring good gifts."  
  
Akashi was the richest man in Japan. Kise was a world famous model, he would buy fasionable clothes for the kids. Kagami became NBA player. There was Midorima whom Daiki trusted to take care of his wife, but refused, claiming he was a cardiologist. He may got a different doctor, but at least his family was saved in case of heart attacks.  
  
"And since we are young, we'll be the cool parents," he said, finding himself thinking about the future. He saw how nervous Riko was and he tried to hide his doubts too.   
  
"One kid is something I can deal with. But... twins? I don't know how we will deal with it!"  
  
"Like I said, we will be the cool parents."  
  
"You are freaking out too, aren't you?"  
  
"I prepare myself for selling my soul for Akashi..."  
  
She giggled. "I think you'll be the fun parent."  
  
"The only one who is more fun than me is me."  
  
She laughed and they kissed. The doctor's cough interrupted the moment. "Is it the time to tell you that you're expecting a triplet or do you want it to be a surprise?"

**Author's Note:**

> Riko got anxious while Daiki thought proudly, 'I didn't even try'.
> 
> Sorry for the weird format, I don't know what my computer tried to acheive.
> 
> If you liked it, please leave a review^^


End file.
